Jean Grey
''Jean Grey / Marvel Girl 'Jean Grey ''Jean 'Rachel' Grey / Marvel Girl / Phoenix'' is an Omega-level mutant and member of '''The X Men as well as future member of The Brotherhood Of Mutants ( under ' The Phoenix's' control). She is a very powerful mutant capable of using both telekinesis and telepathy which is an extremely rare occurence. She is the first mutant to join The X Men from Xavier's second generation. Biography 'Early Life' Jean 'Rachel' Grey was born in California in 1968 to parents' John Grey, a respected teacher in the unknown small town of California and Elaine Grey, a restaurant manager. At age 11 in 1979, Jean witnessed in horror her best friend's death by car accident as both were walking down from school to their respective homes. Since then, Jean has never been the same and her mutation was activated as she was capable of using a limited telepathy ( which was linked to her best friend, Annie's, mind while dying, giving birth to 'The Phoenix') and telekinesis which was unusually strong for a small child, affecting her surroundings on atomic level. The following year, Jean was visited by Charles Xavier who took her in his institute being accompanied by Erik Lehnsherr. The Professor managed to seal her split persona known as 'Phoenix' inside her subconscious so that her dark side won't ever take over unless under extreme conditions such as life threatening not only for her, but for those around her too. It is possible that Jean did not join The X Men immediately after being visited by Charles but instead The Professor taught her how to control her abilities first and possibly joined after a couple of years. After becoming a student at Xavier's school, Jean was also taught how to manage her emotions during dangerous conditions as well as she developed a deep friendship with Scott Summers who joined second after Jean as Beast (Hank McCoy) was their official field leader, a friendship with Scott which would turn into a romantic relationship between the two after many years. 'The Mutant Registration Act' (X-Men) After graduating, Jean became an acknowledged professional in the genetics field as well as working in political ethics against individuals such Robert Kelly, but she didn't neglect her training all the years spent with The X Men as she remained at the institute as a teacher and doctor, being engaged in a relationship with Scott Summers for many years until meeting Wolverine for the first time who reacted offensive towards her in confusion. Jean would learn to control her powers though access on Cerebro was restricted to her as she couldn't control her abilities well enough to locate other people through enhanced telepathy at such level. Trying to avoid this obstacle, however, she once tries to read Logan's mind one night and discovers fractured memories but then she is interupted by Scott, her tampering resulting in Wolverine's nightmares the same night and the incident involving Rogue's almost death. Jean then becomes reluctant on Logan but interested at the same time as she reveals the professor that his bones are made of adamantium due to a very dangerous procedure used on him because of his healing factor. Jean then accompanies The Professor in trying to rescue Rogue from Magneto and his henchmen as she manages to deflect a bullet shot towards a police officer but fails in the real rescue attempt as she knew she couldn't deflect more than a couple of bullets at the same time and leave The Brotherhood on departing away. 'Liberty Island' After The Professor is almost killed after using a tampered Cerebro, Jean realizes that there's no alternative but to use Cerebro and track down Magneto's location through his minions. She uses Cerebro and gets severely weakened though participates in helping the rest of The X Men rescue Rogue while heading to Liberty Island where Magneto intends on using the radiation machine. After they arrive, Jean, along Cyclops and Storm are caught off guars by Toad who seals Scott in a chamber while knocking Storm off her position and using his slim to suffocate Jean after spitting it while Jean catches Toad in mid-air. Scott arrives in time to blast the slime off Jean's face as Toad gets apparently killed by Storm. After re-grouping with Logan again, they are captured by Magneto and restrained before reaching the statue's torch. When Magneto leaves to use the machine on the heavily populated city, Sabretooth remains to guard The X Men as Logan frees himself and fights Sabretooth as the latter gains the upper hand in combat but gets blasted down by Cyclops, still restrained but helped by Jean's telekinesis to deflect the blast on Sabretooth instead. Jean uses her powers to maintain balance on Logan while in air while Storm lifts him up and Cyclops targets Magneto. After destroying the machine and rescuing Rogue, they all return to the mansion leaving Magneto to the Coast Guards. Upon returning, The Professor wakes from his passing out during the next day while noticing Logan to be injured as well after Rogue absorbs his abilities and vitality. After waking up, Logan reveals Jean that he has feelings for her but she also tells him that Scott she's in a relationship with Scott after which Logan avoids the subject by asking about Rogue. Healing up, Wolverine leaves after Professor gives him indication on Alkali Lake, as Jean returns to her desk as a teacher and relieved that The Mutant Registration Act is not put into motion and that terrorists such as Magneto are sent to their place.